


Ways To Prank A Demon

by Chacw



Series: The chronicle of a quiet demon who gets caught up in other people's problems [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacw/pseuds/Chacw
Summary: A collection of stories about how Alcor has been pranked by Chazun over the ages.





	1. The Bear-O-Ening

**Author's Note:**

> this is my love letter to my favorite TAU stories and characters, anyone at anytime can be used to prank Alcor, them and pies, lots of pies. These are all going to be short stories focused around the simple concept of "What is the best way to fuck with Alcor?" enjoy them.

Another poker night has just ended and Chazun still being miffed about the whole missing children summon turned to Alcor and said “thanks for the free candy sucker, by the way I'm getting Mabel’s help with some research i’m doing this week, if you feel me entry gravity falls don't freak out that's just me and Mabel doing some work” 

“Ok Chaz, as long as you pay Mabel’s bail money if needed I'm fine with this, just don't ever hurt anyone in Gravity Falls, they're mine, don't ever forget that” 

“thanks Al-dork, i'll head out and prepare everything for tomorrow, by the way do you have the date?”

“Its March 31st, why do you ask?” 

“no reason, it's just always good to date research” and with that last comment Chazun stood up and left. Turning to Mabel Alcor said “I have a bad feeling about this”   
Mabel smiling said “I don't.”

The next day at 8 am Dipped got pulled away to one of the weirdest summons he has ever had, meanwhile Chazun popped into existence at the foot of Mabel’s bed. “hey Mabel, so today is April first and I'm going to prank alcor relentlessly today, but I need your help, where have you hidden Bear-o? I know you still have him and he is key to this prank.” whipping the sleep from her eyes Mabel said “uhh morning Chaz, I keep him in a chest in the closet, need me to get him?”

“ no but I do need you to random make Dipper turn around to look at stuff, I'll explain what I did later but I need to go write a spell then a stronger one to hide the other spell, this is going to be beautiful”

On the couch about an hour later sat Mabel and Chazun watching duck-tectives “I don't see the point of this show Mabel, how is this ent-” he was interrupted by Alcor popping in saying “Mabel I just had a truly weird summon, this guy wanted to trade his hair for a dozen unicorn flavoured slushies, he just kept saying weird stuff like chewy, need to make chewy- then his eyes would refocus and he said “can the uh slushies be chewy?” Like seriously, what is with this guy? Unicorns taste so bad” Finally noticing the Chazun is there Alcor said “Oh, you uh done Chaz? That was quick”

“Yes Mabel answered most of my questions for me, I left my marker on the table behind you, I haven't redrawn my face in over a hour”

“Sure thing buddy, you want some hair with that?” Alcor said as he turned around, when he did so Bear-o flashed before his eyes ‘wait what?!” Alcor screamed before jumping up and grabbing onto the roof “What the hell was that?” he almost yelled at Mabel over her shoulder. 

“I don’t know bro, why don’t you come her, I ran out of sparkly blue yarn and I have some spare candy”

“Ok, I don't under-” Alcor said while turning around again, a Bear-o popped into existence less then and inch from his eyes, staring with its cold plastic eyes for less than half a second before vanishing again. “Stand! What the hell!” Mabel barely noticed the Bear-o this time, shooting glances at Chazun Mabel said “What's happening broseph? You ok?” 

Meanwhile Chazun was sitting on the end of the couch with a tiny Chewy curled up in his lap slowly chewing on popcorn, once Alcor saw Chazun sitting there he said angrily “What did you do Chaz?”

“I don’t know what your talking about my dear friend, I would draw an innocent face but you forgot about about my marker could you pass it?”

Giving Chazun a skeptic look Alcor turned around, once again a Bear-o appears right in front of him, this time only letting out a small high pitched squeak, not even saying a word Alcor picked up the marker and walked backwards towards Chazun, handing the marker to Chazun, Chazun drew a neutral face. As Mabel broke out into laughter Alcor said “Ok, Chazun you obviously are involved in this, you had Chewy cause that weird summon earlier and while I was out you did, you did all this!’

“I can’t deny this, but feel free to try and figure out how, unless you sit on the couch all day and do nothing you won’t be able to do anything in the shack.”

With that Chazun stood up and popped back into the mindscape after saying “Thanks Mabel, this is going to be fun to watch, time for phase 2?”

“You know it Chaz! Pass the popcorn you do not get to hog it all”

As Chazun and chewy vanished a bag of popcorn poofed into existence in Mabel’s lap. A quiet magical pop sound was heard throughout the shack before everything became weirder, turing to face Mabel Alcor braced himself for the bear-o attack, but it never came sighing slightly Alcor made a fatal mistake, he let his guard down.

“Yo bro-bro, can you move your blocking duck-tectives?” said mabel as Alcor turned to talk to Mabel about what “Phase 2” was two things happened, first a bear-o appeared in front of him again but this time it didn't disappear, second the bear-o said in Mabel’s voice “Move it, the commercials just ended and i’m not going to miss more duck-tectives” Before he could say something Alcor noticed a very important detail, the scent of yggdrasil drifting through the house, not enough to make him go catty, but enough to start distorting reality. Looking back at where Mabel was now sat a bear-o so large that he knew that the ceiling didn't go high to hold it, and in it’s lap at where Mabel should be was a human sized Bear-o, being completely freaked out Alcor turned and rushed out of the room, the halls were not better. Everywhere there was a picture now sat a framed portrait of bear-o, as he turned into the kitchen he saw a wheel chair with a bear-o sitting in it.

“What’s got you looking so spooked kid? Your supposed to be the scariest thing here besides Mabel”

“Bear-o” Alcor said locking his eyes upon where he was certain stan was supposed to be.

“Why are you looking at me like that, I know I haven't had my coffee yet, but i’m still the handsomest person here” bear-o said it’s beady plastic eyes following Alcor as he floated around the room.

“Did this last summon affect you somehow? I have some chewy unicorn slushies here if you want to try one” bear-o said still with lifeless evil eyes following Alcor.

He decided he had enough of this madness, without even saying a word Alcor shot up into the attic and curled up in a corner, if he didn’t look he wouldn't see. He sat there for hours with the feeling he’s being watched. After nearly going Bear-o mad Alcor hear “You ok Dipper?” it was Mabel, he didn’t look up, knowing what he would see, he didn’t want to.

“Look at me Dipper, i’m worried about you”

With that he had no choice he raised his head, and was hit in the face by a pie.  
Whipping the cream out of his eyes he looked around the attic he saw Mabel and stan looking normal again but there in front of them was Chazun.

“Happy april fools Al-dork, thank Mabel for letting me use Bear-o for this, and stan, those masks were wonderful”

“I think i’m scarred” Alcor said half jokingly

“Serves you right, I had one condition when i gave you my circle and you broke it, but i’m merciful, and kind of lazy, so the next major prank will be same time next year, see ya round sucker” and with one final evil laugh Chazun popped onto the mindscape and went home.

“I hate you two so much” Alcor said to Mabel and Stan

“It was so worth it, he even got a collection of photos of your best reactions, can’t wait to see what the evil genius has planned for next year.”

“I,m with your sister on this one, he gave me a book titled “10 steps to becoming rich” he has found my weak spot and i’m fine with it.”

Both Mabel and stan left laughing their heads off, noticing Chewy carrying Stan down the stairs Alcor could only think of one thing “This guy thought of everything”

Back in the mindscape Chazun pulled a notepad out from his breast pocket and with his red marker scratched out “The Bear Scare” which was the first in a long list of pranks. Drawing on a new face while waiting for Chewy Chazun said aloud, “This is going to be fun.”


	2. Kidnappings, Cat Ears, And Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Rainbow basher, the demonology crew is my favorite story second only to Hank's mafia, so here's a prank with some of them.

When Elisabeth woke up she noticed two things, first she was tied up on her own couch, and second Thomas and Tyrone were tied up next to her. After a short mental freakout she looked around the rest of her living room and noticed another two things. First, there was weird writing surrounding each window and doors, second, there was a red headed teanager with sunglasses writing the same weird language around the top of her room in bright red, there was less than an inch of wall between her writing and the ceiling. Watching for a moment while the girl wrote around a corner Elisabeth decided to speak up and say while trying not to freak out.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh cool you're awake, have the others woken up too yet? I don’t think I accidentally overdosed them with tranquilizer but I do believe you have enough room for your left hand to reach over and feel- what was his name again? Thomas was it, the one next to you.”

Reaching over she felt his wrist for a pulse and luckily found one. “That doesn't answer what your doing, and yes he has a pulse.” Meanwhile she was freaking out because she was not only being held captive in her own room by a complete madman but she was tied up tightly. She thought to herself, ‘Ok if I can wake Thomas he can convince Tyrone to make a sensible deal to let us out of here.’

“So what are you doing even, I don’t recognize that as any magical language, so what is it?”  
She said while pinching Thomas’ inner elbow hoping it would wake him.

“Oh this, it’s a binding circle, I really don’t want what's about to happen getting out, that could cause a lot of unwanted trouble, by the way do you like butter on your popcorn?”

“It’s rectangular, you literally just wrote it around the corner of my wall what on earth could you possibly bind with this?” Next to her Thomas started to stir.

“Uuhhh, where am I? This isn’t my room- oh hey Elisabeth, do you know where am I?”

“Morning Thomas, you’re tied up in my living room next to Tyrone and me, speaking of which I think you should try to wake him up too, before things go bad.”

“Hey I never said this would go bad, I just said I don't want any of this escaping, that could bring trouble and that’s the last thing I want!”

“Cheryl? What, were you the one who tied us up? Why? And how long was I out?”

“Wait you know her?” Elisabeth said

“Mhm, she is one of the current seniors at the university, she’s one of the top students in the demonology program.”

“As much as I like the praise you still didn't answer my question, butter or no butter?”  
She said as she turned around after she finished the spell.

“No butter, but what does this have to do with kidnapping us three?”

“Well this would be no fun without any witnesses, Thomas can you wake the guy next to you up?”

Thomas reached over and quickly pushed his elbow into Tyrone’s ribs.

“Oof, what the hell, where am I?” Tyrone said.

“Doesn't matter,” Elisabeth said, “I’ll give you six full sized chocolate bars if you can teleport me you and Thomas back to his place.”

“I would because I love chocolate, but I can't, and I’m scared of what I think is coming next, but I need to be sure what is today’s date?”

“April first, why do you ask, and what do you mean you can’t get out, aren't you supposed to be all powerful?”

“Sigh, ok things are going to get really weird but hopefully no one will die.”

“What is that supposed to mean? And what is this all about?

 

Walking back into the room carrying two bags of popcorn and a gas mask along with Chewy at her side was Cheryl. “This is a prank, consider it my retribution for this stupid dare.”

“Who the hell are you? And what is this dare you’re speaking of?” Thomas asked. 

“This is one of my oldest living friends, also the one being who has constantly been able to bind me, guys meet Chazun the forgotten and Chewy. I dared him to go through the whole school thing as well after he turned the demonology class room into an aquarium for the day.”

She (he?) shifted back into Chazun long enough for them to perceive them before going back to Cheryl. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, here’s your popcorn,” she said as she passed the two bags to Elizabeth and Thomas who now were magically being untied. “This is going to be fun but first I need to apply the face makeup to Al-Dork over here.”

“Wait what?” he said as he struggled against his magically enhanced ropes.

Three minutes later and Alcor was decked out in fake whiskers and cat ears along with a good amount of sparkly blush and eyeliner. Stepping back to admire her work Cheryl said, “Yo Thomas your gonna want to film this, it’s perfect blackmail material.” Setting a camera down in Thomas’ lap Cheryl pulled the gas mask over her face before pulling a small gas grenade out of her pocket.

“Ok lads, the shows about to begin”

Realizing what's about to happen Tyrone began to struggle against his bonds even harder. When the pin was pulled and the Grenade dropped a small hiss began to come out, no visible smoke but the scent of yggdrasil was strong.

“What the hell you have killed both of use!” 

“No he-, no he hasn’t you two will be fine, this is just going to be very awkward” Tyrone said slowly coming under the effects of yggdrasil

“This has happened once before, He basically became a terrifying clingy cat.” Thomas whispered.

“Here let me untie you my dear friend,” Cheryl said.

The next three hours were the weirdest of both Thomas’ and Elisabeth's lives, once they realized they weren't going to die and Alcor was just turning into a big cat, they relaxed and shared a laugh, Thomas recorded the entirety of it.

Three hours later Alcor woke up with the taste of hair in his mouth turning to see what damage he did he saw Thomas and Elisabeth listening to stories from Chazun who had Chewy curled up in their lap. Noticing that he was awake Chazun turned and hit Alcor in the face with a pie.

“Now back to the story at hand, he has been terrified of them since, I think I might have actually permanently scarred him, if he bothers you go find an old toy store and try to get one, he will do almost anything just to get away from it.”


	3. Mabel's picnic with her brother, her brother, her brother, and her brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is old and sad, so Chaz takes her out to have a picnic with friends and family. oh and Mabel land is real. #FRESHFORLYFE

Mabel has lived a long life, watching her brother get in and out of trouble more often the older she got, but her life was also fun, she got to have a happy family, meet the love of her life, and got to grow old with him, but the years after he died are the hardest struggles she has ever faced, so one late March afternoon when Chazun came to her and asked if she would want a picnic next week she only thought it would be a quiet afternoon of him using her to screw with Alcor like he has done for ages, what Mabel didn't know was this was more of an excuse to cheer her up then it was to mess with alcor, but to be honest it was both.

“Oh by the way Mabel I invited some guests to the picnic”

“Of course you did Chaz, should I ask who?”

“Hank, Willow, Acacia, Lucy Ann, Vivi, Pacifica, Grenda, Candy, all of your importent living family, your brother, your brother, your brother, I think the only people who aren't here are those who are too busy and Alcor.”

“Ok and why did you invite my brother three times, and forget to invite my brother?”

“You'll see”

\---------------------

Once they reached the top of the cliff hanging over Gravity Falls, Mabel riding Chewy at times when she felt too weak, Mabel saw a truly beautiful sight.

There in the clearing were tables full of her favourite foods, a chest to the side marked smile dip, and everyone sitting at the tables were wearing sweaters she had made for them at some point in time. At the center of the clearing sat a table with a banner overhead reading “best sister ever!” Sitting around the table was Dipper, Dipper, and Dipper, all of whom look Identical

“Ok spill it Chaz, who are they?”

 

“Why don't you go ask, but know that they all are technically your brother”

When Mabel reached the table she took a quick glance at the occupants, grinned and asked “I recognize him, but who are you two?”

“Oh i’m Dipper 3 better known as Tracy, and this is Dipper 4 or Quattro, we’re the surviving paper clones of Dipper back from the party the first year you were here.”

“What he said, we have been living in the woods studying all the weird creatures that live there, we lost track of time a while back so when the being next to you came to us and said you were sad and needed us, we had to come help, right Tracy?” Quattro said smiling awkwardly.

“Chaz, you even tracked down Dippy Fresh? I’m sure bro-bro would have wiped out New Mabel Land by now.”

“He would have, but once the prank war started I added some protection to the city, just so I could use it for occasions like this.”

Grinning madly Mabel looked around at all her friends who showed up, her family, and even the collection of her brothers sitting in front of her. “Well, are we going to stand here or are we going to party?”

A cheer went up throughout the group so loud residents living on the outskirts of Gravity Falls could hear it.

 

\---------------------

About an hour into the party someone decided it was time to bring Dipper (the original one)  
Into the party, they took a marker from Chaz’s pocket while he was distracted (he wasn’t, things were going to plan.) And Mabel drew her brother’s circle on a piece of paper on the center of the largest table. Grinning even larger than before Mabel touched the circle and chanted “Yo bro-bro, where did you go-go?” Everyone pausing their partying to watch Alcor appear.

With a little pop Alcor was there, being absolutely scared because he knew Chazun was going to prank him he looked around, paused and took a double take at the three versions of himself sitting around the table, in unison the three other Dippers said “Hey you gonna join us at this party to celebrate our amazing sister?”

Seeing all his friends here Alcor shot some deathly glares at the other three Dippers before shrugging and enjoying the party, once a demon got involved things got cranked up to eleven, there was a point when Acacia and Willow sacrificed their slices of cake for some “Bomb-ass fireworks” Being the demon he is the first one instead of a loud boom let out an equally loud fart, but because this was a party for his sister only the first one did.

After hours of partying the sun finally started to set, everyone pulled the cleaner tablecloths off the tables and set them on the grass to watch the sunset fall over the horizon, the view from the top of the cliff was breathtaking, it was the perfect way to calm down after the intense party they just had, Mabel sitting on a carpet with Dipper, Acacia, Willow, and Hank wouldn't stop smiling, she just sat there silently grinning like a madman, after almost three minutes of this she spoke up and said “Ok Chaz, we both know you’re forgetting something”

“Mabel you cruel women, I was going to let things calm down first but if you insist I must”  
Chazun retorted sitting on his own cloth with Chewy and some of the grandchildren who came over to pet him.

“Forget what? I haven't been around as much as most of you, but what on Earth could be left?”  
Pacifica noted from her own cloth.

“Oh it’s quite simple, today is the perfect day for mischief, why else would I gather four different Dippers? But all mischief must sooner or later come to an end, and with the end comes pie”

Still looking confused Pacifica turned and looked directly at Chazun as he pulled a pie out of his pocket and then promptly throwing it into Alcor’s face.

“I have been annually pranking him for ages, and it sort of became routine at this point, when the fun ends i leave him with a pie, and to be frank, your little prank war with him has nothing on mine.”

“Where do you even get these?” Alcor slurred out with a mouth full of whipping cream.

“I make them, with vast knowledge comes great cooking recipes, along with potions, elixirs, and the best spare ribs you'll ever try.”

Mabel watching the whole exchange began to laugh, everyone paused to watch her.  
“Thank you Chaz, this has been wonderful, everyone I care about is here and we had one of the best parties of my long wonderful life, there are very few things that could make this better, and none of them would be feasibly possible.”

“I’m sorry for you Mabel, I wasn't there when you need company the most, I had different plans for how today was going to go, but once it happened I scraped it and started tampering with everyone schedules to be free today to do this, for at the root of it a prank is for joy, a prank is a surprise, you may have an idea of when it will happen but never what it will be, these pranks are as much for my amusement as for anyone there to watch, I guess, maybe for a while i’ll plan some quote on quote nicer pranks, but when the prank is all said and done my goal is to have left a day behind that people will remember.”

“It’s ok Chaz, today has been as good as I could have asked for, when you said today was a picnic I knew it was going to be a prank against Alcor, but what I didn’t expect was to have a larger prank shaped target on my back today, so in a way you got me, it was everything you wanted it to be, and it was awesome.”

With that last comment everyone turned back to watching the sunset, no one noticed the slow line of tears running down Mabel’s face except for Chazun and Alcor, they shared glances and a nod of appreciation was shared between the two of them.

Years later Mabel went to bed, what would be her last time awake and she lied there thinking, thinking about the sad demon at the end of her bed, the antlers she loves so dear, and the friends she had made. 

Outside the window were three almost identical boys, each with their head down and their hats held to their chests, none of them spoke, but a wave of sadness ran through all three of them.  
They were still there the next morning, when Willow opened up a window and saw them there with their heads down she froze and then bolted towards Mabel’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I know there is a fic mentioning dippy fresh and new Mabel land, but for the life of me i cant re-find it, I had this done days ago but were trying to find it before i upload this, welp couldn't wait to share this and still haven't found the fic, if you do stumble across feel free to comment the link here for others to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ways Alcor will be pranked, hell I might even use a suggestion or two if I like them


End file.
